Story of my life
by Undiscoveredlove
Summary: You are Haruhi's cousin come to visit and find out who your father is. What will you do when your find out?  Rating for later Chapters! Please no harsh criticism thank you :
1. The Arrival

Chapter One: The arrival

You got off the train in Bunkyo, Tokyo and looked around for your cousin she was supposed to meet you here at your departure but you didn't see her. You frowned as you sat on a bench, you could walk if you wanted to but you weren't sure if you remembered the way the last time you had seen your cousin Haruhi and Uncle Ranka was at your Aunt Kotoko's funeral years ago. You and your mother left after she died even though that meant you were leaving behind everybody you knew and loved. You were happy to be coming back to go to school with your cousin. You heard your name being called and saw Haruhi ruuning towards you and as always in boy clothes. You smiled and waved "HEY!"

"-NAME!-" she hugged you fiercely and you hugged back

"I've missed you so much!" you said letting go. It was then that you noticed a group of boys standing behind her. As you surveyed them you noticed that they didn't look like they belonged here.

"Oh…sorry cous…" she said stepping back. "Let me introduce you…this is Tamaki Suoh….the founder of the host club that I've told you about" She pointed at the taller blonde haired boy and you smiled at him but baked up when he went to grab your hand "Oh sorry guys she doesn't like to be touched very much…the twins are Karou and Hikaru Hitachiin…the tall one here is Takashi Morinozuka you can call him Mori…" she pointed at the black haired guy without the glasses then the shorter blonde "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call him Hunny. They are cousins, and this is Kyoya Ootori…guys this is my cousin –Name-"

You looked at the last one she pointed to and your ways widened you has seen him in some of the pictures that Haruhi had sent you of the host club and you thought that he was cute. You thought all of them were cute of course but this one had jumped out at you for some reason. You smiled "Hello nice to meet you." You said looking at all of them and noticed they were all looking at you funny…well all except Tamaki.

"WELCOME TO JAPAN!" he said smiling and jumping around you in a circle remembering not to touch you. You smiled slightly he reminded you of someone very close to you.

Haruhi look annoyed and grabbed him by the collar "Leave her alone Tamaki!" she said pulling him away.

You looked on as she yelled at him and he sulked in the corner and you smiled you were glad that she had found somebody to make her happier since her mother died. "Haruhi…" she stopped mid-sentence and looked at you.

"Yes?"

"I'm kinda hungry…"

Her face fell "I'm sorry come on lets go home."

You sat in the limo that Tamaki had forced Haruhi into to come get you and listened as everybody chatted with each other you didn't mind that they weren't talking to you cause it gave you time to observe each of them. You noticed that the twins were so in tune with each other that they moved and talked together as if they were two parts of the same whole. Tamaki and Hunny were the hyper ones of the group and then there was Mori who was very stoic and Kyoya was very quiet and always writing in his book. Where your cousin fit in you weren't sure yet but at the same time you could tell that they welcomed her in as part of their little group.

Kyoya looked at you from the side and noticed that you had focused your gaze out the window with a weird look on your face. Wondering why you looked like that he turned to face you.

You noticed that Kyoya was looking at you from the side but didn't say anything just kept staring out the window until you saw him turn towards you. Frowning you looked at him and he smiled "So you came from France?"

"Yes."

"Are you half American then?"

You shook your head "No, I'm half Japanese and half French"

"Oh, really."

"Yes my mother was French and my father Japanese."

"Then how are you related to Haruhi?"

"Her grandmother adopted my mother because she thought she would never get married and have a child of her own, then when my mother was two my grandmother finally did marry and had my aunt a year later"

"Oh…do you know who your father was?"

You looked away but didn't answer and Kyoya let the subject drop and you were silent the rest of the way to Haruhi's house.

You watched as everybody filed out and then started out your-self but stopped short when your bag got caught on the bar and everything fell out you sighed as you bent to grab your belongings.

Haruhi popped her head in "Hey you…'

"Yea I just dropped my bag that's all" you said smiling up at her she smiled back and grabbed your wallet for you as you finished picking up your stuff. You walked up the stairs and into the apartment and looked at your uncle before dropping your bags "UNCLE RANKA!" you yelled jumping on him.

He caught you and spun you around "Oh –Name- My beautiful flower number 2."

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too."

Haruhi looked on with a smile as everybody else was looking on in shock. "Haru-chan?" said Hunny

"Hmmm?"

"I thought she didn't like to be touched…"

"She doesn't even when she was younger she couldn't stand the feel of people touching her, she tolerated her mother touching her, she didn't have a problem with me or my dad at all though, its especially worse if a stranger touches her and she really tries to avoid contact with anybody she doesn't know."

"Oh. Why is that?"

"We never figured it out, we tried talking to her to see if something happened at school, even my mom sat down with her to talk with her and she said she didn't know what was wrong."

They turned their attention back to you to see you were now calm and sitting there engaged in a conversation with Ranka.

"So anything new since we last talked?"

You shook your head "Not really, mom met this guy a few weeks after we talked and then I left to come back, he seems really nice and she seems happy again."

"Did you get her to give you that picture she had?"

"Of my father? Yea finally she said I might as well know what he looked like incase I ran into him."

Ranka nodded "Yes that was smart, so who is it?"

"Mom told me not to show anybody. She doesn't want me to meet up with his mother. Said that even though they were casually dating and it wasn't serious and she still heard anything and everything that his mother had to say and she didn't hold back nothing." You sighed "It's probably better that I didn't know him, I'd be considered illegitimate and probably get some really harsh treatment from my grandmother. I'd rather not have to deal with that."

Haruhi's smile faded as she turned to look at Tamaki he was looking off to the side and she knew he was thinking about how his grandmother treated him. Her heart clenched at that but she knew that she couldn't do anything about his grandmother hurting him. "So –Name- how long you visiting us for?"

"Uncle Ranka didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm going to the same high school as you for the next few years I'm starting on Monday."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME DAD?" she said glaring at him.

"Must have slipped my mind…sorry." Haruhi sighed and shook her head.

"At least this gives us time to bond again." She said and you smiled

"Yea…I wish we had never moved to live in France...but mom couldn't live here much longer it was killing her walking by the house and seeing you guys everyday…she didn't want to cause she loved you both…you know how close mom and Aunt Kotoko were" Haruhi nodded.

"So what do you have to eat?"

"Yea we have some Kare Raisu."

You beamed at her "Mmmm My favorite! Is it in the fridge?"

"Yes, but I'll get it for you."

"I got it don't worry about it, I'm family, don't treat me like I'm not gonna be living here for the next few years you don't have to cater to me."

Haruhi smiled and watched as you rummaged through the fridge you would never change.

"So…" you said pausing to chew a bite of food "What's this school like?"

"It's a bunch of rich kid's school. But it's a very good school, great academics."

"That's good. I need more of a challenge the schools back home suck."

"What are you talking about?" you looked at Tamaki. "There are some great schools in France, I'm sure you could have found one."

You stopped eating "Yea…but it's more than just me trying to find a more challenging school." You smiled to yourself "I want to at least meet my father even if he doesn't know I exist."

All the boys stared at you in wonder, 'Why would you want to do that to yourself' thought Kyoya.

You stood by the rail as Haruhi said bye to the guys and then jumped when Ranka came up beside you.

"You came here to meet your brother didn't you?" you smiled, you always knew that he was smarter than he let on.

"Yes. I could care less about my father, I know it's not his fault that he doesn't know I exist but, still I don't know him and I don't care to know him. So do you really know who my father is?"

"Why do you think I tolerate Haruhi being around Tamaki?"

You grinned "Like you could make her not see them."

"Yea…you're right so you do know that your dad is the head chairman of the high school?"

"Yes…I do." You said waving as Hunny smiled up at you and waved up at you. You looked at Ranka "Don't let Haruhi find out just yet, I want to meet my father before that happens."

"Why?"

"I'm going to tell him who I am and that I don't want trouble, I just want to meet my brother."

"Will you tell Tamaki?"

"I don't know yet, depends on how this meeting with my father goes."

"Oh."

"Yea, I'm hoping that it goes well."

"What if it doesn't?"

"I don't know what I'll do…I came here to see you and Haruhi, and because I missed you, but when mom finally gave me that picture of my father and then I saw Tamaki...that told me I needed to meet my father. I hadn't planned on it but if I can at least get to know him and maybe be part of his life I'll at least have a brother."

"What if Chairman Suoh forbids you to tell him?"

"I'll threaten to ruin him…"

Ranka smiled "You are too much like your mother…"

"Might be that royal blood in me too."

Monday at school…

You sighed as you walked into the office of the chairman of Ouran Highschool you weren't ready for this but you knew that it had to happen.

The chairman looked up from his desk as you shut the door. "Ah...-Name- Fujioka…welcome, I understand that you are related to Haruhi Fujioka?" you nodded at him your eyes wide. "Is there something wrong Miss Fujioka?" he asked and you shook your head.

"No…sir."

"Come sit please." You slowly walked towards him a little dazed you knew what he looked like before you came but that picture was when he was younger. "So you're going to be a second year…"

"Yes sir."

"Why did you apply for our school?"

"I-I…missed my cousin and uncle, and also figured that I could find a better place of education…when I learned that there may be one more scholarship I decieded that I would try for it kill two birds with one stone so to speak. I could see my family and go to school here at the same time."

"What did your mother and father say about your choice? I'm sure that they were not pleased that you wanted to move so far away from home."

"I never knew my father, it's been me and my mother since I was born. France is not my home and never was…I was born and raised here in Japan, we moved only after my mother lost her sister. She knew that I was unhappy and that is why she allowed me to come back, live with my cousin and go to school here."

"Oh" he said frowning "Does your mother even know who your father was?"

"No disrespect Mr. Chairman but, how does that matter?"

"Of course your right I'm sorry, you just look very familiar to me…any way I have my son waiting in the office to show you around the school if you have any questions he will be pleased to answer them." He pushed a button on his phone "Miss Kaname"

"Yes Mr. Souh?"

"Please send in Tamaki."

"Yes sir."

"Enjoy your experience here at Ouran highschool."

"Thank you Chairman." You stood and bowed as Tamaki walked in the door.

"So how do you like the school so far?" Tamaki asked you after your first class together.

"It's ok…It's much better than in France."

"France really isn't that bad…"

"I have no reason to be in France my family is here and my home."

"What about your mother?"

You looked away "She made her decision to stay with her fiancé and I made mine to come back here and find my father."

"You know your father?"

You winced "Yea…my mother always knew who he was and told me who I just need to find the courage to tell him."

Tamaki smiled "I'm sure that you will find it. You seem like you're a very confident girl."

"What make you say that?"

Tamaki stopped "Because you remind me of someone that my mother met here in Japan."

You stared at him 'Could it be…?'

"Tamkai.."

You both turned towards that voice as Kyoya walked up behind you.

"Kyoya-sempai!" you squeaked and he looked at you

"Yes?"

"I-I-I…"you stuttered you didn't know what to say.

"-Name-!"

You turned and saw Haruhi running up the hall with the twins.

"Haruhi…" you smiled

"How was your first class?"

"It was ok…"

"You don't sound like it was ok…"

"It's just jet lag."

"Oh ok"

"Yea but I'll be ok…just need to get adjusted."

"How about coming to the host club with us?"

"I'm good…I wont fall for your…" you looked at Tamaki "Charms."

"Uh…"

"See you around." You spun on your heel and started off towards the library.


	2. Lunch with KyoyaSempai

Chapter Two: Lunch with Kyoya-Sempai

A few days later you were in the library sitting at one of the desks when your phone went off. You were still reeling from what the Chairman had said to you.

'_Of course you're right…I'm sorry you just look familiar to me…'_

~-Name-!~

You smiled –Hey what's up?-

~Nothin just school wbu?~

-Same-

~How is the new school?~

-Eh…its ok…I miss you.-

~I miss you too~

-When you going to come visit?-

~Whenever I can get some time off lol~

-Lol well you need to ask I want you to meet my cousin Haruhi-

~I know you do.~

You looked at the time and cursed –I gotta go…Class starts in a like 2 mins.-

~Ok babe…txt me later then~

-I will…love you-

~Love you too~

Standing you grabbed your books and dashed off to class

A month later

Kyoya watched as you flirted with the boy next to you un-abashedly. He didn't know why but you weren't telling Haruhi the whole story on why you came back here he could see it in your eyes when you looked at her.

You had a sad look every time you looked at her or Tamaki and he intended to find out what. If you were a threat to Tamaki he would take care of you.

You smiled at Arata he had been trying all week to get you to talk to him so you finally gave in and said hey. He seemed like a nice guy and he was pretty funny but friends were all you would be.

"So where are you staying while you're here?"

He had asked you where you were from, why you came back, and all sorts of other things that had no meaning but you still answered him anyway took your mind off of Kyoya staring a hole into the back of your head.

"With my cousin."

"Oh, Haruhi?"

"Yea." You smiled "I missed him and Uncle." At the look on your face Arata blushed and turned away. You pretended that you didn't notice and continued "I'm glad that I came back to see them, it brought many fond memories back."

"The other girls are always talking about him."

You snorted "He's not all that…you should try living with him."

You were hit on the head "Baka"

"Ow! Haruhi! Why'd you do that?"

"Look at what you said."

"Shut up what are you doin here anyway?"

"The guys…" you gave her a look "Tamaki…wants to know if you will go on a vacation…"

"Meaning they want you to go and you won't go and leave me at the house."

"Uh…" she smiled sheepishly and rubbed her head.

"I swear, you always forget I can read you like a book."

"And you forget you're just as much an open book to me."

You winced "What are you talking about?"

"Heh…that don't fool me cous…well talk about it later." She spun on her heel and walked away after waving at Kyoya.

"Uh…Fujioka-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything ok?"

You turned to him "Yes of course. But if you will excuse me."

"Oh! Yes of course!..."

You smiled and got up from your desk you didn't feel like being in school today. You grabbed your belongings and walked out the door.

Kyoya watched as you walked out of the room where were you going you still had classes to attend. He sighed as he got up and followed you. He had to keep an eye out for Tamaki, he needed it _'the fool.' _

You sighed as you walked through the park it was so beautiful with the cherry blossoms in full bloom. You didn't know what you were going to do, you didn't want to mess up Tamaki's life or anything but you wanted to know your brother desperately, and maybe be a part of his and your father's life, but from what you heard of your grandmother you knew that it wouldn't go how you thought it up. You sat on the bench near one of the trees and pulled out your phone. You had been gone for close to two hours now and didn't know what you were going to do until school finished.

You jumped when your phone started going off, you smiled when you saw the caller id "Hé maman"

"Hé le bébé"

"How you are?"

"I'm good; you haven't called me in a few days."

"I'm sorry, maman, I've just been very busy, I miss everybody back home, It's been great seeing Haruhi and uncle Ranka though.

"I know, you missed them, and I'm sorry that we moved here but. .."

"I know maman, it was because of my father."

"You found him?"

"Who? My father? Yes it-"

You stopped when you heard a rustle behind you "Mom I'll call you back" you said switching back to Japanese.

"Everything ok?"

"Yea just a friend"

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too."

You hung up with her and called out "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Kyoya walked out from behind the tree "Shouldn't you?"

"You're not my father."

"No but you're here to find him."

"How do yo-"

"Shall I repeat your entire conversation?"

"I doubt you understood it so sure."

He repeated "That is what you said…Since I couldn't hear your mother no idea what she said"

You looked away "Ok so you did understand it…What of it?"

"Why didn't you tell Haruhi everything?"

"I don't have to answer to you." you turned away and he grabbed your arm.

"You do if you want to keep going to school at Ouran. I can ruin you."

You narrowed your eyes at him "You think I'm scared of that? I could ruin Yuzuru Souh in a minute."

Kyoya's eyes widened "What are you…"

"I came here to find my father. If you hadn't of moved you would have found out who my father was." You pulled out of his grasp "Everyday that I woke up all I thought about was getting to see my father finally knowing my father. But now, I just don't know anymore…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I want him to know I exist anymore…I see how Tamaki is living his life with-out his mother…"

"How do…"

"My mother and his mother were really great friends when my mother was young and lived in France, my mother got lost from my grandparents, my real grandparents, and Haruhi grandmother took her in."

"Didn't she know where her parents were staying?"

"She fell and hit her head lost her memory. Plus she was so young."

"How did she fall?"

"She was running away from a man trying to kidnap her, my grandmother found her first, when she found out she lost her memory she took my mother in and raised her as her own thinking that she wouldn't have any kids of her own."

"Then she had Haruhi's mother." You nodded

"She treated mother the same way she always did like one of her own and because of that my mother and Aunt Kotoko were really close, by that time though mom had started to remember who her parents were after meeting them one day at a function for her firm. They recognized her and caught her alone to talk to her, she started getting really bad headaches after that they came in spurts but came all the same. And by the end of Aunt Kotoko's funeral she remembered them and made the decision to go and get acquainted with them."

"So if you were living in a great home why did you come here?"

"I thought I came to only see Haruhi and Uncle Ranka but now maybe, I wanna fill the void where my father is supposed to be…it was always me and mom before she went back and started living with my real grandparents. That's when she met her old childhood friend and future husband and they fell in love."

"You say that like you don't approve."

You sighed "Its not that…I'm glad that she found somebody its just…"

"It's not just you and her anymore." You stayed silent, you did miss that it wasn't just you and your mother anymore but you really wanted to know if your father would at least acknowledge you. "You gonna finish your story?"

"That's it."

"Who is your father."

"After all that you don't know? I said it plain and clear…Why do you need to know?"

"Cause if it harms Tamaki I will stop you."

"Then it's a fight. If I have the chance to be a part of my father's life and my brother's life I'm going to take it."

"Your Tamaki's sister." He said it plainly and you nodded.

"My mother met him at a function they had a one night stand. Never saw each other again by the time my mother knew that she was pregnant, Tamaki's mother had come forth and my mother kept quiet."

"So your basically twins."

"Nah…I'm older by like 2 months."

"The only one you would ruin is Tamaki."

"How?"

"Because you were born of two families that are big shots you would be ideal to take over the company after your father"

"I don't want that…I just want to know them."

Kyoya stared at you, the sad look on your face, you were either a great actor or you meant what you said. Which one it was he didn't know yet.

Your phone rang and you answered it

"Hello?"

"Where did you go?"

You smiled "I'm in the park"

"Everything ok?"

"Yea…Just been thinking that's all."

"Ok –Name- I'm here when you need me"

"I know. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Haruhi?" you nodded "I'm surprised she isn't flipping out."

"She's use to me disappearing…wanna grab some lunch?"

"Sure"

"Follow me then."

"Where are we going?"

"Do you always have to know everything?" you walked away before he could answer.

You walked until you came to your favorite restaurant and walked in you didn't wait for him, you didn't care if he followed you were going to eat with or with-out him.

"Ms. Rousseau" the waiter said in surprise "I didn't know you were in town."

You smiled "I'm going to be in town for a while so you'll probably be seeing me a lot."

"Oh ok, well I'm glad that you are doing well"

"Thank you"

"So table for two then?"

You looked behind you and smiled "I thought you would have went back."

"You're not getting off the hook that easily."

You turned back to the host and nodded "Yes, please."

"Of course follow me." You both followed him to the back of the restaurant and sat down at your usual table "Would you like your usual Madame?"

"I'm not really feeling that today so make sure the kitchen knows so you all don't get in trouble."

"Yes ma'am"

"So your family owns this restaurant then?"

"Yea…"

"How do they make money?"

"Most of the French and American families that live here eat here even some Japanese families. We just built it to see how well it did…never actually thought that it would make money. I'm glad it did though."

"Why?"

"I only ever ate my grandmother's cooking. When I would go out I couldn't eat the food, it made me sick every time I ate it. So unless Haruhi cooks I have to eat here."

The waiter came back before he could say anything else "Are you ready?"

"O yes" you smiled up at him "I want the Tartiflette this time and water"

"And you sir?"

"The same." He took the menus and walked off.

"You've ever had French food?"

"I have just never anything new."

"Oh…"

"Is that my Petite poupée"

You smiled as your uncle came into view as soon as he met you he said he was going to call you his "Little doll" and has been ever since.

"Hey Uncle Armand" he sat next to you

"I'm surprised to see you."

"I'm going to school at Ouran for the next few years."

"Oh, how is your mom holding up?"

"She's with Damien"

"Oh, how are they doing?"

"Great I'm glad that she found him he makes her happy."

"How do you fe-"

"Oh how rude of me. Where did my manners go, Kyoya-sempai this is my Uncle Armand, he's the owner of this restaurant. Uncle this is Kyoya Ootori, he's in my classes at school."

Armand frowned at how you cut him off but let it go and turned smiling to Kyoya "Nice to meet you Mr. Ootori" he held out his hand

"Like wise Mr. Rousseau." He answered grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but a customer asked to speak to the owner."

"Alright. See me before you leave –Name-"

"Yes sir" he walked away.

"Now I know who your family is, why don't you use their name? You could get into a meeting with the chairman"

"Cause I'd rather not deal with all the cameras and paparazzi…I grew up without the paparazzi always around and it's a bother to deal with them now. Besides, I'm just gonna go into the office and if he sees me he does if not then I'll make an appointment."

After you ate you walked into the back looking for your Uncle. "Where is Armand?" they pointed to the office and you walked in "What's up?" you said as he turned around.

"Why aren't you in school?"

"I needed sometime to myself."

"The boy?"

You smiled "He followed me Uncle Armand, that's it nothing more."

"Don't be like your grandmother…"

You kissed him on the cheek "I love you see you later ok?"

He kissed you back and nodded "I love you too."

You walked back out into the dining room to see Kyoya on the phone and you had to walk by him to leave and really didn't want him breathing down your neck. You walked to the cash register and started talking to the waiter who served you after a few minutes you walked out the door hoping that he didn't see you disappear.

You pulled out your phone and looked at the time it was almost time for school to end so you called your mother back.

"Bout time."

"Sorry maman"

"When are you going to bring Haruhi to see me and meet your grandmother."

"Maman, when we get out for a break but some of her friends want her to go on vacay with them…"

"Oh, well that's ok then."

"I'm sorry mom."

"Don't worry about it, we'll visit each other soon."

"We will I promise you that."

"Ok, talk to you later."

"Ok. Bye."

"Does this mean you're going with us on vacation?"

You jumped and spun around to see Kyoya behind you. "You scared me,"

"You left me so we're even." You glared and started walking again, "So you decided to take Tamaki up on his offer?"

"Yea for Haruhi, she needs it more than I do…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothin." He was going to inquire more but your pone went off saving you.

"Hello?"

"-Name- where are you?"

"I'm on my way back to the school."

"Oh, ok you going to come to the host club?"

"No…maybe, I need to speak to the head master."

"About what?"

"Just a question I forgot to ask him when I came to the school mom reminded me about asking."

"Oh, ok well see you when you get here."

"Alright." You hung up and put your phone away. "I'm surprised Tamaki isn't calling you"

"He didn't have to I told him that I was on my way back."

You rolled your eyes at him "The dutiful pet"

"Watch it Rousseau"

"I'm just calling them as I see them."

You walked into the office and nodded to the secretary before walking into the Chairman's office.

"Ms. Fujioka, can I help you?

"Actually Chairman you can, I'm sure you've heard of the Rousseau's from France."

"Yes I have…what about them."

"They would like for you and your son to attend one of their functions in the near future."

He sat back, "What would you know about the Rousseau's and what they would like?"

You sighed and swallowed before answering "I'm one of them."

"Are you now?"

"Yes, if you would like to confirm this you can call my grandmother I'm sure you have her phone number, or I can set up a video chat for you so you know that it is her."

"That is not necessary, I have heard about the Rousseau's daughter being returned to them and that she brought along a daughter, I didn't know that you were not going by you family's name."

"No disrespect but I am going by my family's name."

"Of course I meant, the more powerful family name."

"I'd rather not deal with the paparazzi, Since they aren't sure what I look like it's just easier to go by Fujioka. But, anyway you don't have to give me an answer right away, especially since they've been waiting for me to ask you since I got here, so a few more days or weeks won't matter."

"More?"

"Yes, I was supposed to ask you when I first got here but it kind of slipped my mind, and my grandmother called yelling that I was useless. Then again, I kind of am, glad Uncle Armand had a son; he can take over the company instead."

"But, aren't you next in line?"

"Yes, but since they thought my mother was lost to them they named my uncle as heir to the company and my mother said they didn't have to change it, and honestly I could care less I don't understand any of the business, so it's better off in his hands."

"I see…what will I gain out of this?"

"Honestly I have no clue I'm just the messenger."

"Will you be at this function?"

"Yes sir I will, I might not be the head of the company, but it is still my duty to show up to a function and be a hostess for it. I am still a Rousseau and have duties to my family."

He put his chin on his hands _'She's…just like her grandmother'_

"Well Ms. Fujioka, tell your grandmother to let you know what function and we will be there."

"Thank you Chairman Suoh. I will be sure to let you know when that function is going to be."

"Was there anything else?"

"No sir" you stood and bowed "Again thank you have a good day Chairman Suoh" you walked out of the office and checked your watch it was almost 4 so you walked to the host club.

"Hello and welco-"

"Cut it out Tamaki it's just me."

He glowered in the corner mumbling about people being mean as you walked over to Haruhi leaned down and whispered in something in her ear. She laughed at you before turning back to the guests in front of her.

Tamaki walked up to you "You are not allowed to keep things from your father."

"You're not my father."

"Mother! Make her be nice!"

"Whose mother?"

"Kyoya of course!"

You sweatdropped and walked over to the wall and leaned against it "I thought you weren't gonna come."

You looked up to see Kyoya walking towards you. "I wasn't but, because I decided that I wanted a day off, I canceled the club meeting today."

"Go home then."

"I can't, Haruhi is the only one with the keys. That's why I had to join a club."

"Why didn't you just get an extra key made?"

"Just haven't"


	3. Vacation in Jamaica

Chapter Three: Vacation in Jamaica

You plopped down on one of the two beds in the spacious room that you and Haruhi would be sharing for the duration of your stay on the island. You were so tired from the airplane ride, you weren't a good flyer and it sucked since the only way you were able to get to Japan from France. You stared up at the ceiling as you listened to the slap of the ocean against the rocks outside your window. The sight of the island was breath taking when you departed and you knew that the place you were staying would be as well since Tamaki's father owned it. You sat up and glanced around the room it was purple, blue, and white a very strange color combination since there were no women, beside Tamaki's grandmother, in the picture.

There was a knock on the door you knew it couldn't be Haruhi since she was sharing the room with you and had no reason to knock. You stood and opened it "Hey what's up?"

Tamaki smiled at you "We are goin down to the beach would you like to go?"

You frowned a little, "Uh…"

"-Name-!" you heard Haruhi down the hall.

"Yea?"

"Let's go to the beach! It's so beautiful!"

You smiled to yourself "Ok let me get changed."

She nodded and pushed Tamaki out of the door way "We'll wait down stairs."

As you changed you smiled to yourself she seemed really happy about coming here and you were surprised that she hadn't asked how she was allowed to come with-out a pass port. You knew that she would never have gotten one so you got her one made for when you went home to visit and you drug her with you.

You tossed on a t-shirt and wrapped the purple flowered wrap around your waist before grabbing your sandals and walked down stairs.

Haruhi and Tamaki stood waiting by the door when you came down "We ready?"

"Of course"

"Haruhi…where is your bathing suit?"

"Under the shirt and shorts…why?"

"I don't wanna be the only one wearing one!"

"The guys are wearing theirs silly girl."

"Ok…let me rephrase that…I don't want to be the only girl wearing one."

"You're still that self-conscious?"

You nodded "I can't help it."

You followed them out to the beach and saw that the rest of the guys were already out there playing Volley ball. You walked to one of the chairs that had only a towel on it and pulled off the t-shirt to lay across the chair while Haruhi followed suit.

Kyoya watched as you followed Haruhi and Tamaki out the door and onto the beach. You were wearing a purple wrap and a t-shirt over your bathing suit. He watched as you pulled it off and saw that it was a black and red bikini. He stared as you asked Haruhi to put the sublock on your back, he didn't hear somebody walking up to him. "Quit staring Kyoya."

He blinked and looked behind him Tamaki stood watching you and Haruhi "I wasn't staring."

"You were" Kyoya glared at Tamaki "I'm just saying…you don't want her catching you do you?"

"It really doesn't matter because I'm watching her and she knows it."

"What for?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Tamaki."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You have to admit though, she is pretty cute"

"Tamaki…"

"Relax, I only want one person"

"I know."

You thanked Haruhi before doing the same for her. "-Name- you ok?"

"Of course why you ask?"

"I feel like I dragged you into this."

You smiled of course she would "No Haruhi, you didn't I needed a Vacay away from school and France, if I hadn't of come today I'd be going home."

"Oh, ok"

"Yea, don't worry." The twins appeared in front of Hauhi and yourself grinning.

"What are you grinning about?" You asked cautiously over the last few weeks you had been getting to know the members of the host club and you were starting to know when they were up to something.

"Nothing." They said together.

"Ahuh. I don't believe you." you said as you finished Haruhi's back and set the bottle down.

"Well…" they trailed off as you turned your back to them and their grins widened they rushed at you and picked you up.

Gasping in shock you struggled to get away from them they didn't let up. You turned to see they were carrying you to the ocean and you knew exactly what they had planned. You started stuggling harder to get away from them but they were strong little buggers. As they reached the ocean you closed your eyes waiting for them to throw you in, when you didn't hear a splash or fell the cold of the ocean on your skin. You opened up your eyes and saw that Mori and Hunny were standing in their way.

"Uh….guys will you out me down?"

"No."

You sighed and waited "Put –Name- down."

"Make us."

Mori stepped forward as Hunny smiled "Ok we'll do this the hard way then."

You watched Hunny jump off of Mori's back and walk up the twins you could feel them shaking but they still held on to you.

"You might wanna let her go guys" you heard the laughter in Haruhi's voice and glared.

"I would like to be put down now." You hissed but you were ignored as the twins stared at Mori and Hunny.

Karou glanced to his brother then at you with your glaring face. "Hikaru…"

"She's going in the ocean."

"Uh I believe that I can walk to the ocean all on my own."

Again they ignored you "Mori…Get her."

Mori nodded and started walking toward you and the twins. The twins backed away, while you sighed. This was not what you had planned when you came on your vacation.

You felt Karou's grip loosen and you jerked your feet out of his hands as Mori made a grab for him. Hikaru cursed as he tried pulling you towards him "Let me go and I'll let you keep your dignity." He scoffed at you. "Alright I tried."

You pushed your feet under you and did a back flip over Hikaru making him fall backward releasing you. He stared at you in awe "I told you to let me go."

"So you could have gotten out of that?" you nodded.

"I told you to let me go." You said rubbing at your thighs and forearms as they burned.

Kyoya sighed as he watched you walk back towards the chair where you had put your shirt. The twins would never learn to leave people alone would they? He had watched you restrain yourself, he assumed that you were trying to avoid from hurting them. It looked like it was hurting you too the way you were rubbing at your arms and thighs. He stood and walked over to you.

"Kyoya-sempai!" you gasped when you're turned around. You weren't expecting to see him standing behind you when you turned around; he had frightened you a little. "Is there something wrong?"

"No just making sure you're ok."

You nodded "I'm fine. Just a little sore, I'm not use to holding back. Anyway how are you enjoying your day?"

"Its been ok."

You smiled at him "You don't sound so convincing."

"I need to?"

"Of course you do…if you don't convince people then they will never believe you in the future."

"Where did you learn something like that?"

"My mom's best friend from when they were younger decided that he was going to teach me how to take care of myself in case I was in trouble and didn't have anybody that would help. So he started training me that was nothing you should actually see me in action. Not to interrupt but I'm going to the ocean…if you will excuse me."

He watched as you walked to Haruhi grabbed her hand and pulled her into the ocean with you. Again Kyoya found himself staring at you in wonder what was it about you that drew him to you.

You splashed Haruhi with some of the ocean water and then dodged her attempt at getting you back. You really missed this and were glad that your mother suggested coming to stay here for a little while. Getting away from the craziness at home was just what you needed.

"-Name-! you totally suck!" you laughed at her.

"Nah you just can't keep up!"

"Hey! I am not little anymore!"

"That is to still be determined."

She glared as you started towards the beach "I'm gonna get you!"

"Bring it little girl" you stuck your tongue out at her and raced up the beach as she followed you.

You sighed as the warm water from your shower hit you in the face. You had stayed out with Haruhi and the guys until you had burned a bright red and although your entire body hurt from the pounding of the water shooting out of the shower head it still relaxed you.

You thought back to what your mother had said to you on the phone when you called her and told here where you would be going.

_**~Flashback~**_

You dialed your mothers phone number and waited for her to answer.

She answered on the third ring "Hé bébé"

"Hé maman"

"How is school?"

"It's coming along, how's grandmother and everybody else"

"They are doing good, when are you and Haruhi going to be coming to visit?"

"I'm planning for next break since that will be the charity event and Chairman Souh will be there with his son Tamaki. Since I'll be required to attend as a hostess I figured that they could keep each other company until the actual party started."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

"Really Maman?"

"Yes, I don't have my mother breathing down my neck like she is yours…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm sorry bébé but you are in japan and the closest to the Souh family."

"Doesn't she hate his mother though?"

"Yes, always has but she's never had any problems with the rest of the family."

"Of course not, well I just called to let you know that I was going to Jamaica for this break."

"Oh, are you goin to stop by the vacation house?"

"I don't know…who's there?"

"Your cousin Étienne is there."

"Oh! I probably will then I've missed him."

"Ok bébé, I hate to let you go but I need to finish up somethings."

"Of course maman, je vous aime."

"je vous aime aussi"

You hung up and sat there in thought. You really hated how you were always getting hounded about family things because you had to be the hostess at every event. But, you knew that your grandmother relied on you more than your mother so you dealt with it.

_**~End Flashback~**_

You turned off the water as you finished rinsing out your hair and a thought hit you. Grinning you dress quickly and rushed to find Haruhi. You found her in the living room sitting on the couch "Hey, will you take a ride with me?"

"Where?"

"I want you to meet a cousin of mine."

"How far away is it going to be?"

"Just down the way a little the house is not far from here we have a house like this one that's on the beach."

"Sure, should we tell the boys?"

"We'll leave a note I would rather them not come there." She nodded and followed you out the door after writing the note.

You both walked down the street for about a block before stopping in front of this huge house. Haruhi gaped in wonder and you laughed at her. "You act like you've never seen a house this big."

"I just didn't know that your family was this rich."

You shook your head, "I said the same thing when I first saw the main house and its ten times as big as this one."

You walked up to the door and knocked the butler opened it "Miss –Name-…I did not know you were in town"

"I came with a few friends Grandmother doesn't know I took the trip."

"How did you keep it a secret?"

"I didn't have to I went back to japan to live there as well as go to school there, I'm on break right now."

"Oh, well welcome. Who might this be?"

"Oh, how rude of me, Haruhi this is our butler for this house Gustave, Gustave this is my cousin from Japan Haruhi."

"Oh, very please to meet you young mistress." A blush formed on Haruhi's cheeks at the unexpected greeting

"Nice to meet you to."

"Is Étienne in?"

"Yes madam shall I fetch him for you?"

"No, no that's alright. I'm just going to yell for him."

"But…"

You cut him off by yelling for your cousin and you heard cursing as the dogs raced into the foyer "Damn it who's doing all that yelling?" you heard your cousin roar over the dog barks.

"Come find out!" you yelled at him and you heard stomping as he walked down the stairs the dogs jumped on you.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw you "Juliana, Fredrick get down." You laughed and they sat down at your feet. "Hey there stranger." you said smiling up at him.

"-Name-! what are you doing here?"

"Just was in town thought I'd come to visit."

He reached the bottom of the stairs and picked you up spinning you around "You have gotten so big!" he exclaimed laughing.

He was ten years older than you were and he treated you like his younger sister even though he was an only child "Does Grandmother know that you are here?"

You shook your head "No I moved to japan and I'm going to school there. I'm currently on break right now."

"Well where are you staying?"

"In a house down the block, I'm here with my cousin Haruhi and some friends. Speaking of which…" you grabbed and pulled Haruhi up to stand next to you "This is Haruhi, Harui this is Étienne my oldest cousin."

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it "Nice to meet you Madame"

Smiling she replied "Nice to meet you as well."

"Are you going to the charity event?"

He nodded "Will you be there?"

"I have to Mr. Souh and his son will be ther."

"Why are they coming?"

"Ask your grandmother, I'm just doing what I was told." You said shrugging.

"That is unexpected."

"Yes very…hate to barge in and then just leave but I just wanted to see you and have you meet Haruhi since she will be joining me at the event."

He nodded "No problem, Have a good time don't get into any trouble."

"Never." You said smiling.

"Alright see you later love you."

"Love you too Étienne."

"Again Nice meeting you." he said to Haruhi.

"And you as well."

You both left the building and headed back to Tamaki's "I didn't know I was going."

"Of course your dad wouldn't tell you. He's such an imbecile."

You yawned as you stood to go to the bathroom after leaving your family vacay home you had come back to where you were staying ate dinner and crashed. Now, you were well rested and ready to do a little shopping at your favorite store. You showered quickly before going to wake Haruhi up only to find her bed was empty. You shrugged and walked down stairs, to the kitchen to find the cook starting on breakfast.

"Ohayo" you said startling her.

"Ohayo Miss Fujioka…You scared me!"

"Gomen. I didn't mean to."

"What has you up this early?"

"I'm always an early riser" you said sitting at the small table in the kitchen. "If you don't mind could I get some cheese and bread and maybe some orange juice please?"

The cook looked at her "I'm making breakfast Miss."

"I know I'm just not use to eating a lot in the morning. In France at my home we normally only eat cheese bread and crackers. With the occasional tart."

Her eyebrows raised "Oh, you're from France?"

"Mhmm."


	4. The Shopping Spree Stalker

Chapter 4- Shopping Spree Stalker

Kyoya watched hidden in the door way of the kitchen while you conversed with the cook and ate cheese and crackers. He didn't know what it was about you that made him want to get close to you. But, he did, his father would never approve though. Something you said caught his eye and he listened intently.

"Maa-san"

"Yes."

"How long have you worked for Tamaki and his father?"

"Since Mr. Souh was a little boy actually…40 years I believe."

"When did you learn of Tamaki?"

She sighed "If you are searching for something against him you won't get it from me"

"I'm not I just know this woman that lives back home that reminds me a lot of Tamaki…she's so sweet and talks about a lost son all the time. How much she misses him and wished that she could see him at least one more time before she dies."

"Is she on the verge of death?"

You shook your head and stood "No, it's the only thing that she wishes for though...thank you for the cheese and crackers."

"Of course Miss."

"See you later."

Kyoya disappeared from the door way as you started towards it thinking _'Could that be Tamaki's mother?'_ He walked to the bottom of the stairs as he heard you start down them. You were rummaging through a bag not paying attention and ran right into him.

You rushed up stairs after leaving the cook and grabbed your vinyl bag off the desk where you had thrown it and then left the room. You were looking to make sure that your wallet was in the bag as you walked down the stairs not paying attention you ran into somebody. You gasped as they caught you. When you looked up Kyoya was staring down at you. Blushing you greeted him "Ohayo Kyoya-Sempai."

"Ohayo." He said making sure you regained your footing. "Where are you going this early?"

"Shopping."

"Alone?"

You nodded "I didn't see Haruhi in the room this morning. So I'm off to do a little shopping."

"On your own?"

"Yes…I don't need a baby sitter." Starting for the door you told him bye and rushed down the stairs of the porch trying to get away from him. You found that you couldn't breathe right when you were near him. This bothered you because it had never happened to you before even when you were dating guys back in France they didn't have this effect on you. It scared you and the further you got from him the better.

You stopped in front of your favorite store and stared at the dress in the window _'This would look GREAT on Haruhi'_ you thought and rushed inside to start your shopping. You were only gonna buy a few things before heading back and going to your family's part of the beach you wanted to talk to your cousin again. You bought the dress in the window and bought a new outfit for the party that you were required to attend to in the summer. _'Haruhi still doesn't know that its coming up so soon..' _you thought as you exited the store. You weren't paying attention and again bumped into somebody "I'm sorry!" you said quickly jumping back.

"-Name-?"

You looked up at who you bumped into and gasped you hadn't expected to see him ever again "Mincer.."

"It is you! How have you been?"

"I've been ok how about you?"

"Pretty good...you wanna go get something to eat with me?"

"Uh…sure I didn't realize that I had spent so much time shopping…"

"You must be hungry…"

"Yea I am."

"Come on my treat."

"You don't have to be nice to me."

"I know I want to."

You sighed in defeat you knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't let you say no and just walk away so you nodded and followed him to your favorite restaurant and sat down. "I'm surprised that you remember…"

"I remember everything about you –Name-…"

"Don't start. If that is all you brought me here for I'm leaving."

"No its not I wanted to just spend some time with you…"

"Mincer…"

"I'm not Mincer anymore…call me by my name."

"Takahashi we aren't going out anymore."

"I know this. It doesn't mean things have changed."

"Everything has changed Takahashi."

"-Name- i.."

"No, we can't even be friends because of what happened back then…what makes things worse is you know what happened to me before that and yet it happened again I just can't trust you with my heart again…because of you and him I can't stand to be around guys even if I don't show it I hate them all."

"How can you sit here with me then?"

"Like I said I can hide it, we might not be able to be friends but I'm not gonna completely just blow you off that isn't in my nature and you know it."

"-Name-…"

"Thanks for lunch but I have to go, I'm sure my cousin's looking for me." You stood and grabbed your bags to leave.

"I still love you –Name- I won't stop trying to get you back."

Tears tracked down your face "You can't get me back." You left him there and rushed out of the restaurant. You unconsciously found your way to your old hang out spot and hideout. You sat in the sand near the reef with your feet in the sand and laid back looking up at the sky. You had tried stopping the tears but they still fell you didn't know he was here…last you heard he had gone to some place in northern Japan to study at the university there. You turned on your side and cried harder it had been a while since you had cried since you didn't cry in front of people.

It was heartbreaking to think about the past but it still didn't stop you every time a guy got closed to you, you would be transported back in time to that time with your first love. He was the one that took your innocence as well and it crushed you when he broke up with you a week later. Turns out it was a bet to see how long it would take him to get you to sleep with him and that's the only reason that he stayed with you for almost two years. You found out later that if you had held out for another few months he was going to break up with you anyway. The bet was he could get you into his bed before two years were up if he couldn't he would break up with you if he did get you into bed then he would break up with-in two weeks afterward. Everybody but you knew even one of your cousins knew but hated you so much because she was kicked out of being next in line to inherit the family fortune she didn't say anything. That was when you met Etienne and he made you laugh again even though he didn't have to he did and he was the only one that cared. He didn't care about the fortune he never had, he wanted to paint, and being around you allowed him to be himself because you loved to watch him paint.

Before long you fell asleep there on the sand, but didn't notice that somebody had approached you.

Kyoya sighed he didn't know why he had followed you and you were stuck in one shop all day! He didn't know shopping meant one shop. When you finally came out you were carrying a bag and it made him narrow his eyes. You were in a shop for that long just to come out with only one bag? He didn't understand women. He watched you bump onto some guy and it looked like you knew him so he followed at a distance instead of approaching you like he had intended. He ate while he listened and waited for you to leave the restaurant. _'So you and him use to be lovers..'_ what surprised him though was you rushing out with a tear stained face. He quickly paid and left to follow you.

He was still surprised to find the fact that men scared you…you hid it very well since you were always around them at school and around the host club. You even came on this vacation with them. Something wasn't right and he was determined to find out what was going on. He slowly approached you on the beach to find you had fallen asleep he sighed "Such a bother." He scooped you up in his arms and grabbed your bag before he started towards the car he called to get him he didn't wanna walk all the way back and definitely not with you in his arms.

"Mister Ootori is she ok?"

"Yes just take me back." He laid you on the seat next to him and placed your head in his lap. "I will find out everything no matter what I have to do." He said looking at you. You moved to settle yourself but didn't wake up otherwise. "You're more hard headed than he is."

He sat back and watched the city go by as he was driven back to the house you had walked a long away to get away from that kid. What had he done to you? There were so many questions that he wanted to know but didn't wanna ask you about it. The car stopped in front of the house and he got out and grabbed you before going inside. Haruhi met him at the door and her eyes widened.

"Is she…"

"She's fine just went to sleep on the beach."

"What was she doing there?"

"You will have to talk to her I don't exactly know."

"Please take her upstairs." Haruhi said already starting up the stairs.

Kyoya followed her but stood in the door way "She's all sandy."

Haruhi frowned and looked at the bed "I'll have to wake her up then…I'm not strong enough to change her on my own."

"I would offer my help but I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate that."

"No she would flip out and I'm not going to deal with it."

Kyoya had no doubt that if you woke in his arms you would flip out…hell he didn't know that you could sleep through everything though. "Haruhi?"

"Sorry…" she said shaking her head "I'm currently at a loss. I don't wanna wake her and I don't wanna get the bed all sandy."

"Tamaki can get the bed changed after she wakes up."

"I know I don't wanna be a bother." He narrowed his eyes and dumped you on the bed sand and all. "Kyoya!" she called after him in alarm as he left the room.

A few hours later…

You woke up and at first you were disoriented. The last thing that you remembered was laying back on the beach in your secret place. Evidently you had fallen asleep but how did you end up back at Tamaki's? you were completely confused. You got up and sighed at the sand that was all over the bed you would have to get Tamaki to have somebody take care of it because you were not sleeping on a sand infested bed tonight.

You changed your clothes quickly including donning your bathing suit and walked down the stairs to see one of the workers in the house walking up the steps. "Oh! Miss you are awke!" you nodded. "If you are looking for Master Tamaki and the others they are down at the beach."

"Thank you. About the be-"

"Master Tamaki has already instructed me to take care of them when you woke." She explained.

"Oh. Well thank you very much then." You continued down the stairs and out the door to the beach where everybody was. You watched them for a few minutes Haruhi was running around with Hunny and Tamaki was glowering in a chair. _'Probably because of Haruhi'_ you thought looking for the others. The twins were trying to build a sand castle and Mori was watching Hunny and Haruhi. There was one missing but you shook your head you didn't need to be thinking about him right now. You walked up behind Tamaki "Haruhi say something that you didn't like?" He nodded and looked at his feet "Cheer up Tamaki. You should be used to it."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it –Name-, you slept well I hope."

You nodded settling beside him "How did I get back to the house? The last thing I remember was being on the beach."

"Kyoya brought you home."

"How though…I went to my hiding space. Not even Haruhi knows where that is on this island."

"I don't know…where did you go this morning?"

"Shopping. I needed to get something for the family gathering during the next break."

"Am I supposed to wear anything special?"

"Nah just like any regular function…I have to be a hostess so I have to look the part."

"Why?"

"It's my duty to my family. Even though we were just found again when mom was an adult and I was only 7…I still have my duties to the family. I might not be next in line to take over the family business but, I still respect my family enough to go to functions that require my presences..."

"Why aren't you next in line I thought that your mother was older."

"When mom disappeared, my grandmother named my uncle the heir after a year with no word on my mother. When mom was finally found she had no desire to take that position from her brother and she said he would be more suited because he was raised learning the family business. Even though she could learn it she knew that I didn't want anything to do with it either."

"Why?"

"My heart was already set here in Japan with Uncle Ranka and Haruhi. My family is what's more important than anything. As long as I have them I don't need money or even a real home that's one of the main reasons that I came back."

"What's the other?"

"To find my father and let him know that I exist."

Tamaki looked at you when you said that your voice had lowered and he wasn't sure that he heard you right. "You what?"

"Nothing" you smiled at him and stood. "Just deal with Haruhi. You're so much like her father she treats you like she treats him without thinking." With that said you walked over to where Hunny and Haruhi had joined the twins in making their sand castle.

Haruhi looked up when your shadow fell across the castle. "-Name-" she smiled "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I was just up early and I was tired so I guess I passed out when I came to the beach." You laughed nervously.

She narrowed her eyes at you there was more that you weren't saying but she didn't pursue it, "Where did you go this morning? When I got back to the room you were gone. I tried calling you but you left your phone."

"Oh I did a little bit of shopping and had lunch with an old friend. Yea I realized that when I got to the shop I was gonna call you when I got to my family house to talk with my cousin about something that I forgot to yesterday and I kinda passed out on the beach before I even got to the house." You laughed sheepishly. You knew Haruhi wanted to ask more questions but she just nodded and turned back to the sand castle. "Where were you this morning when I woke up you were gone.."

"Oh…I couldn't sleep good last night I tossed and turned until early morning so I decided that I would watch the sun rise."

"Oh..no wonder I couldn't find you. Was my bag brought back too?"

"Yes I hung everything up in the closet for you."

You smiled "Thanks."

"Anytime."

You stayed out with them until dinner was ready. When everybody started inside you stayed for a little while you sat in the sand near the water. You weren't used to this type of thing…being around so many guys for so long it was getting to you. You knew that it was for Haruhi but your mind and body wouldn't let you forget what happened and it was putting a damper on the vacation. "And I have a week with them here…"

"So you talk to your self too?"

You spun around caught off guard you thought that you were alone "Kyoya-sempai!" he sat next to you.

"I didn't know you talked to yourself as well."

"What are you talking about?"

"First you sleep through the car ride home and my dumping you on your bed. Now you're talking to yourself."

"I could sleep throuch a hurricane so I'm not surprised that I slept thru the car ride…speaking of which how did you know where I was?"

"I followed you how else?"

"Why were you following me?"

"I saw you when I went out after lunch and thought maybe you wanted a ride to the house…but you weren't going the right way."

"Oh…yea it was my hiding place not many people know about that place."

"Why do you have a hiding place?"

"For a time my mother was in the hospital and I was forced to come here with my uncle and his two kids. I spent most of my time there alone because one of them hated me…they still do but, I had no choice."

"Why do they hate you?"

"Because they got booted out of the family fortune."

"How?"

"I didn't know that you were so talkative. Haruhi said you and Mori-san were not very talkative."

"Yes. Well your family has hid any information on you very well and so I must come to the source."

"Ah, I get it. Well anyway, when my mother and I returned my uncles kids were acting like we were the shit in their toilet. So uncle decided that they would get nothing from him or grandmother when they passed. They even put it in their wills to make sure that nothing would go to them."

"They blame you for that?"

You nodded. "They both hate me very much."

"They don't deserve anything then."

"I guess."

"So is that why you hate men?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were talking in your sleep today on the car ride home."

"Oh…no its not."

"Then why?"

"I don't wanna talk about that." You stood not giving him a chance to ask you anymore questions. But he was faster than you and stopped you from getting too far.

"I asked you a question."

"I don't see how that matters to you. It's not like it will affect Tamaki."

"I asked you a question."

"Well I'm not going to answer."

He stepped closer to you "Well I'm not letting you go until you answer."

"Have you forgotten yesterday with the twins?"

"No I haven't but you also haven't seen my talents so try it." You stared at him but didn't know what to say you were not telling him about your hatred for men. You refused to tell him. "I'm waiting."

"You'll be waiting for eternity then." you tired pulling away but his grip just tightened. "You are hurting my arm."

"You and I both know that I'm not hurting your arm."

You sighed "Just let me go already." You tried pulling harder but all that succeeded in was you falling and pulling him with you. '_Probably shouldn't have pulled that hard.'_ You thought as you waited for Kyoya to get off of you. When he didn't move you turned to look at him and he was staring at you. "Uh…Kyoya-sempai?"

Instead of answering you noticed that his head was moving closer to yours and you blushed to the roots of your hair. _'What are you doing?' _you yelled in your head cause at the moment you couldn't speak or move for that matter. The hand that had grabbed your arm released it to cup the side of your face as he kissed you. You were frozen in place you couldn't move you couldn't do anything but sit there. You didn't know what to do nobody had ever kissed you randomly. Actually nobody had ever kissed you like he had.

When he pulled away all you could do was stare at him. You had never had that reaction to somebody like that. Even when you thought you loved your first boyfriend you never felt that spark with him. You don't know how long you both stayed like that just staring at each other but when you heard Haruhi calling you from a distance you jerked your head towards the house. "How bout we keep this out little secret."

He said it right by your ear making you turn back towards him "Ahuh."was all you could say as he stood up.

You stood as well and started towards the house in front of Kyoya which was a mistake because he pulled you against him and said loud enough for you to hear "I will find out why you hate men. Then I'll make you mine." He let go and started past you toward the house. After you regained you composure you followed behind him as he walked up to the house.

"I thought something had happened to you!"

"Sorry…I was just talking with Kyoya-sempai." You smiled.

"He actually talked to you?"

"It was more I was talking and him answering the questions he wanted to with yes or no." you laughed.

"Oh yea that sounds like him." she laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"No not really I'm going to shower though I slipped and fell in the sand when I got up so I'm all sandy." You didn't give her a change to ask how and rushed up stairs to shower and get ready for bed.


	5. Meeting an Old Friend

Chapter 5- Meeting an Old friend

Stretching after sitting for so long made your shoulders stiff. Four hours to do your portion of the project that was due at the end of the week. It was three weeks after the break had ended and you got stuck doing a project with one of your classmates. You tried to ignore his advances; it was getting on your nerves. So you decided to get your portion of the project done then get together in the school's library to finish everything up tomorrow. The faster that you could get rid of him the happier you would be.

Despite being gone and having fun for the two weeks during break you were relieved that you were back at school. At least that way you could avoid Kyoya easier. In Jamaica he was everywhere it seemed, you didn't know why you felt that way you just did. Sighing you saved your work to the USB drive you bought for the project and then grabbed your stuff. It was late and you needed to get home before Haruhi sent one or all of the boys to find you, or even came herself. Even though you told here where you would be you knew she would worry if it got too late, and you were hungry. You noted as your stomach let out a loud rumble while passing a restaurant. You were close to the family restaurant so you quickly walked over and placed an order. It was something you could eat quickly.

Luckily your uncle was out so you didn't have to worry about him keeping you longer than necessary. Leaving a tip for the waiter you rushed out the door and off towards the train station. You hated that the library was so far from home but you had to go. You weren't going to get nothing done with Kyoya staring a hole in the back of your head. He had conveniently sat right across from where you were doing your project. You figured that he did it on purpose but weren't too sure, even though he had said that he would find out all of your secrets he hadn't made an effort to. You weren't complaining though it made your life easier that he hasn't bothered.

As you passed an alley way you heard movement. At first you ignored it because it had sounded like a stray cat or mouse skittering away. But when you stopped to pick up a book that had fallen out of your bag a shadow fell on you. When you looked up you paled. There were 5 or 6 men standing behind who you supposed was the leader that was standing at the front. Even though you could hold your own against 2 or 3 men 6 or 7 was too many for you to deal with. "Look here men." The man in the front sneered "A little bitch to play with."

You heard snickering coming from behind him and glanced at them. You thought you recognized one of the men but movement made you look back to the first man again. He had started forward towards you. Placing the book in your bag you set the bag down and waited for him to get into a good position. If you caught them off guard and knocked the first guy into a few of the others you had a chance to get away. It didn't take long for him to get into striking distance and you reacted quickly. You gave him a roundhouse kick to the face that knocked him back and into 3 of the men that was the closest to him. Using the momentum from the kick you spun, snatched up your bag and started running towards the subway. If you could get there before they had the chance to catch up with you it would be ok.

You heard the one you kicked cursing as you rushed off while he ordered for them to go after you. You were smaller than them and could slip through smaller spaces you used this to your advantage but they were still faster than you and a couple of times they had almost caught you but you finally made it to the subway and onto the train just before the doors closed. You sighed heavily you were surprised that you made it on time with all the short cuts and gates you had to climb through to keep away from the gang bangers, it was the last train of the night and if you hadn't of made it you would be in a heap of trouble.

Your phone rang as you settled in your seat "Hello" you answered it without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"You are late."

You frowned "Excuse me?"

"You are late."

"Late for what…who is this anyway?"

You heard the person chuckle on the other end "You should know my voice by now –Name-"

You sighed "Kyoya-sempai."

"You are late getting home for dinner. Haruhi is worried."

"I'm coming. I'm on the subway home. I stopped to eat at the restaurant since it was so late I didn't think you guys would still be there." You wondered how he got your number although he probably got it from Haruhi. "Why didn't she call me herself?"

"She is busy fighting with her father."

"Oh, Well I'm on the way home so tell her she can stop worrying. I'll talk to you later." You hung up not waiting for him to respond. You needed to be careful although the gang bangers didn't know when you would get off it was better to be alerted. Even if they split up to cover more ground you could handle them then. Luckily you were able to get home without any further incident.

"You failed me."

"I'm sorry Leader. She was a fast and tricky one"

"I told you to be on your guard when trying to capture her."

"You said she would stay and fight us not run."

"Perhaps she has learned from her mistakes in the past. I was forever getting her out of trouble back then."

"What will you have us do?"

"I am not sure what I will do next. Leave me."

It was close to ten before you stumbled in through the door the train had gotten stuck behind another one and they had to get somebody to move it before you could continue on. And it was just your luck that it was between the stop closes to your house and the one before that so you couldn't get off and walk the rest of the way. You were exhausted and ready to hit the bed, but when you walked into the kitchen the host club was still there. Funny how you didn't notice that the limo was still there, it showed how tired you were.

"I was getting worried."

"Sorry." You muttered as you dropped your back in the living room area and started towards the kitchen. You weren't surprised to be hungry again, the guys chasing you made you work to get away.

"Where were you?"

You scowled into the fridge "Kyoya didn't tell you what I said?"

"He called you?"

"Yes."

"He left a little while ago didn't say a word."

"Of course not…if I had known he didn't say anything I would have called you. Sorry. Where's dinner?"

"He took the last of it with him. He said you had already eaten." You stared at her in disbelief he was toying with you the little bastard.

"Oh. Ok well I'm hitting the sack then I'm tired. And the faster I can get rid of my annoying partner the faster I can get some peace." Calling a goodnight to the boys that sat in the living room you rushed to change and jumped into the bed you were sharing with Haruhi.

You stared up at the celling for a while long enough for the guys to leave and Haruhi to come in, shower, and then fall asleep. You couldn't sleep, you weren't surprised without medication it was hard for you to sleep, and you were out of your medication at the moment and couldn't get more until going back home to see your doctor.

You finally got up and went into the kitchen pulling out your bag you dug through it. When your hand closed around the bottle in your bag you sighed. You didn't like taking this medication, it was stronger and helped better. You didn't like the side effects though, they made you feel disoriented for three or four hours after waking up no matter how early you took it or how late you woke up. Usually when you took it you made sure it was a day where you didn't have school or something to do. But you needed to sleep tonight, even if it was just tonight, you were snappy when tired and you needed to deal with your partner delicately.

You popped the pill into your mouth and threw the bottle back into your bag as you stood. You grabbed a glass filled it with water and then downed it. You crawled back into the bed with Haruhi and shortly after fell asleep.

You awoke to Haruhi prodding at you "-Name- come on, were going to be late."

You groaned "Do I have to go today I don't feel good." Even though you knew it was from the meds you were still going to try.

"Yes you have to go you promise to meet your partner remember?"

"I don't like him, he annoys me" you grumbled as you pulled the covers over your head.

"Come on –Name- don't make me get my dad in here"

"I'm tempted to brave it"

You heard her laugh, and smiled before throwing the covers off your head. You sat a minute before getting up knowing you were going to be groggy and unfocused, and probably unsteady on your feet. It was going to be a long day.

You stood slowly and got dressed Haruhi watched you as you stumbled over to the dresser to dress. "Are you ok?"

You shrugged "I'm out of my normal sleeping pills. I'll be fine don't worry too much."

"You can't get them refilled?"

"I only had one refill left before having to go back to the doctor. Really I'll be fine just a little groggy still."

"If you are sure…"

You smiled at her "I am. "

You were miserable. That was the only word that you could think of to describe how you were feeling at lunch. Instead of going to lunch you were laying on top of the roof and you were tempted to stay there for the rest of the day until it was time to go home. Unfortunately if you did skip you knew Haruhi would be asked where you were and send the boys to find you, and knowing your luck it would be Kyoya that would find you. That thought was a little annoying. You knew guys like him and you weren't going to be the next on his list.

The door opened but you didn't move. When a shadow fell across you, you looked up to see Tamaki standing there. "What are you doing up here alone?"

"What are you doing up here?"

"I asked you first."

"Just not hungry."

"I came looking for you, didn't expect to find you the first place I looked."

"Did you need something?" he sat beside you and looked out over the P.E. field.

"No not really. Haruhi was looking for you, I thought you might want a break from Kyoya."

That made you laugh "Why would you think I needed a break from him?"

"I don't know. When you are brought up in a conversation and he's around, he acts weird."

"I don't know why."

"I know he's been hounding you about something, it has to be dealing with me."

You stiffened "Why do say that?"

"He's protective of me."

"I noticed"

He glanced at you sharply but you ignored the look that he gave you "You want to tell me what it is?"

"No. You wouldn't believe me anyway." You sat up.

"Why don't you try me?" you stood.

"How about not." Turning you walked away from him.

"-Name-" You turned to look at him. "I will find out eventually."

"I know. I'm counting on it…but it won't be from me or Kyoya, of that I am sure of." You left him standing there staring after you. You started down the stairs and ran into Haruhi standing on the next platform down. The look on her face as you walked down to stand next to her bothered you. "You ok?"

"What are you hiding from him?"

You sighed "Not right now."

"I have been patient with you –Name-. I knew there was something you weren't telling me when you got here, my dad let it slip that you weren't only here to get away from your family." You looked away "You have been worrying me and I don't like it. I need to know what is going on. If you can tell Kyoya, why the hell can't you tell me? Do you really not trust me anymore?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you right now." The look on her face made your heart squeeze in your chest. The look of betrayal on her face would be forever stamped into your memory. Haruhi was more like a sister than a cousin.

"Fine."

"Haruhi…" she whirled back towards you.

"I have nothing to say to you."

You winced you knew you had deserved it, but it still hurt anyway. This day was turning out to be one of the worst. You felt like shit, you knew you should have told her why you were coming buy you wanted to tell Tamaki's father first and get his re-action. You quickly walked down the stairs and out the front door of the school.

You walked around aimlessly, no direction in mind. When you ended up in front of the cemetery where your grandmother and Haruhi's mother were both buried; you weren't surprised. This was where you would come when you were younger to get away. You walked to where their head stones. They were buried right next to each other and you sank down to sit in front of them. You sat in silence while just being near them. You didn't know how long you were there for before it started pouring. Still you didn't move, it was just rain, you lifted your head to the rain letting it rain wash away your tears. Suddenly the rain stopped and you opened your eyes. There standing above you was a man that looked familiar to you. As he stared at you, you stared at him. "Miss are you ok?"

"Yes." You stood.

"You are soaked thorough to the bone."

You shrugged "Shit happens." You started off intending to go home but he followed.

"You shouldn't be out and about this late alone."

You looked up at the sky "I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've been out alone."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so why?"

"I just got a sense of dejavu."

You looked at him again "You know now that you mention it…this does seem familiar." When you had been younger this same exact thing happened to you but it was a little boy that was a little older than you. It hit you "Akito?"

"Yes. How do you know my name?"

You shook your head "We've been in this situation before, if you hadn't of asked if you knew me from somewhere the next thing out of your mouth would have been to offer me a ride home where I would have refused because I didn't wanna go home. So you would suggest going to you house and I would agree and follow you. Although probably wouldn't have worked this time."

The shock on his face was priceless until it dawned on him who you were "-Name-" he breathed.

"Hey there stranger." You smiled at him. You hadn't seen him since that month you and your mother left to go to France.

He pulled you into a hug "What have you been up to?" he asked pulling back.

You hugged him back as you answered "Nothing family shit."

"I didn't know you were back"

"I've been back for a little while, moved back in with my Uncle and Cousin."

"Oh, why don't you come on with me? You know how this is going to go."

"Shut up." You walked beside him to the waiting car. "I'm soaked."

"It didn't matter then won't matter now." He pushed you into the car where his father and older brother were sitting.

"Just like then." You mumbled before smiling towards his father "Hello, Mr. Ootori. Yuuichi. It had been a while."

"-Name-?" Yuuichi asked surprised.

"Mhmm.."

"Where have you been?"

"In France its where my mother's family is from and now resides."

"Who is your family?"

"Rousseau"

"Aren't we going to that function father?"

"Yes."

There was silence after that until you go to their house. When you walked through the door there was a woman there to greet you it was Fuuymi the only daughter in the family. She rushed you to her room and made you change into something dry while your clothes were washed and dried. When you emerged from her room and into the living room another person was in the room although you only saw the back of his head. Akito caught sight of you and motioned you over "You can sit over here with me." He patted the couch next to him and you shook your head at him. You started towards him as he introduced the unknown person. "This is my younger brother. Kyoya this is –Name-" you stopped where you were eyes wide. As the man now known as Kyoya turned.

"What are you doing here…in my house?"

"You know each other?" Kyoya nodded but didn't say anything else just stared at you. "-Name-?"

You broke your staring contest with Kyoya and looked to Akito "What?"

"How do you know Kyoya?"

"We are in the same class…"

"You go to Ouran?"

"Yes."

Akito looked to his father you saw the movement out of the corner of your eye. The oldest Ootori didn't blink or move just stared at you and Kyoya. "How do you know my family?" this Kyoya was completely from the one during the trip it unnerved you but you ignored it.

"From when I was little."

"That's right you were gone when I brought her home." Kyoya looked over to Akito. "I found her in the cemetery when I was younger and brought her home it was a rainy day like today too."

He grabbed your hand and pulled you to sit next to him. You moved a few inches away. He didn't know what happened to you and you remembered he was a toucher. It was unconsciously and when you were younger it hadn't bothered you.

Kyoya watched you inch away from his brother, even though you were smiling and didn't move that much. He'd seen you sit in the other side of a table to get away from sitting next to some random guy. Even though you tolerated some touching from the host club members you never let a stranger touch you. He noticed it before the trip and didn't understand it at first.

Today after Haruhi and Tamaki came back you hadn't. Both were silent and Harhui was acting weird. Tamaki forced a smile during the entire host club. When the twins had asked where you were Haruhi had shrugged it away. He found that unusual she always knew where you were it didn't matter where you were, you always told her.

"So you will all be at the function?" he looked at you. You were looking at his father, his father smiled, which was very weird.

"Yes."

"I don't know why I didn't put the names together when we met."

"What do you mean?" it was Yuuichi.

"I know all of the names of the families that will be there at the function. It's my job. I didn't connect Kyoya Ootori with the Ootori men coming."

"Well now you know." Akito nudged you with his elbow.

"I guess I do." You laughed as your phone went off. "Excuse me." You stood and moved out of the living room.

"I'm going to my room" Kyoya stood.

"You aren't going to stay? She's your friend isn't she?"

"No. She's Haurhi's cousin. I merely deal with her presences." He walked out the same way you had.

You answered your phone "Hello."

"-Name- Can me meet somewhere and talk?"

"Tamaki?"

"Yes."

"What's up?"

"Can we?"

"Uh, sure. Give me 15 minutes."

"Ok. At the café near your house." He hung up and you stared at the phone with bewilderment on your face.

"What game are you playing?"

You glanced over your shoulder to see Kyoya standing behind you. "What are you talking about?"

"How could you not know who my family is?"

"I do know who your family is I just didn't connect you with them. Hell I didn't know that there were three sons. I only met the two and your sister when I was younger."

"It seems convenient that you knew my brother before."

"What are you trying to say Kyoya?"

"That I don't believe in coincidences."

You sneered at him "Well I don't believe that all guys are saints." You pushed him out of the way "For all I care you don't have to bother coming to my family function."

You reached the door before you remembered that you weren't wearing your own clothes. Before you could turn and start back for them his sister appeared with your clothes. "Keep the clothes. You can return them later if you want."

You smiled at her appreciatively "Thanks for everything."

"-Name-?"

"Yes?"

"Becareful on your way home."

"I will." You walked out the door and down the drive. You knew it was completely rude for you to leave without saying good bye but he pissed you off. Insinuating that you meeting his brother wasn't accident either time. You shoved your clothes into your bag with angry jerks. Before turning towards the house, you had to meet Tamaki for some reason.


	6. Break In France

Chapter 6 – Break In France

You walked down to the coffee shop near your house and walked into it looking for Tamaki he was sitting in the booth that was the most secluded you walked over and sat in front of him. "Hey what's up?"

He at first just stared at you not saying anything. The waitress came over and you ordered water and she walked away before he spoke to you. "You upset Haruhi today."

You looked away "I know I did."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not ready to tell her why I'm here."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how she will take what I have to tell her."

"It can't be that bad."

"It's not really bad, but still I don't want her to overreact."

"What are you keeping from her? Didn't you tell her you were here to meet your father?"

"I can't tell you that. Not exactly."

"Ok, I'll respect that but you have to talk to her –Name-…she has changed since you came here and what do you mean not exactly?"

"We were like sisters Tamaki we used to tell each other everything but, some things need to be told delicately. She knows about that but I never told her outright"

"You are right, for example the subject of you and Kyoya."

You stilled "I don't know what you are talking about." You didn't look at him as the waitress came back with your water.

"Are you ready to order?"

You looked at him "Are you eating?"

"No."

Shrugging you shook your head as well "Thanks but we aren't eating."

"Ok" she walked off.

Tamaki was silent for a minute you shifted in your seat and when he did speak you weren't expecting a change of subject. "Why don't you like being touched?"

You sighed "Tamaki…"

"Would you rather answer my other question?"

You swallowed but shook your head "When I was younger I think it was because I could tell who was good and who wasn't so to keep from treating people different than each other when around me I kept everybody at a distance. It wasn't hard when I was younger as I go older it started to bother me a little more then when I hit middle school it completely disappeared…the feeling." you were only telling him the half truth but he didn't need to know anything about your past it wasn't important.

He stared at you contemplating what he wanted to say to you and before the spoke again your phone rang. Relieved you answered "Moshi Moshi?"

"Hello –Name-."

You frowned "Who is this?"

"I'm surprised that you don't remember me."

"Remember you?"

"Yes you know…we have a lot of history together."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Maybe your cousin does?"

"You leave my family alone."

"Then come to me."

Your frowned deepened you didn't know who this was but you weren't going to him and you weren't letting him mess with Haruhi. "No, I don't even know who this is."

"You will soon." He hung up.

You stared at your phone in confusion "Who was that –Name-?"

"I don't know…I have to go." You stuffed your phone in your pocket and rushed towards your house.

Reaching the house you burst in through the door out of breath. Haruhi and her father were sitting at the kitchen table eating you slumped against the door in relief. You didn't know who called but you were going to keep them away from your family. "-Name-?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to eat dinner with us?" you walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you Uncle Ranka but I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm just going to do my homework." You walked into your room and sat at the desk. You must have been there a while before you realized that you weren't alone anymore. "You wanna talk?"

"Yes. Explain."

You sighed and leaned back looking up to the ceiling "You know why I'm here."

"Yes I do. But there is more."

"Did Uncle Ranka tell you who my father is?"

"No, dad hasn't said anything about your decision to come back here. I was surprised that you would have now that you have your family."

You knew this was coming. You and your mother leaving was always a sore subject with Haruhi. "You know that you're my family first."

"It sure doesn't seem like it."

"Haruhi…" you sighed there was no point in talking about it, the result would always be the same. "I came here to meet my father, what I hadn't expected was to meet my brother as well…hell I didn't know that he had a son."

"How did you find out?"

"We go to school with him."

"Do I know him? Does he know about you?"

"Yes. My father or my brother?"

"Both…"

"No, I haven't told either one of them."

"Why not?"

"The same reason that I didn't tell you at first…"

"Seeing as you still haven't told me I don't know what that could be…"

"I don't know how they will react."

"Why are you worried about that?"

"I wasn't at first…not until I saw you with him."

"Who?"

You swallowed and turned to look at her "Tamaki."

Kyoya watched you walk out of his house and towards the gate when he turned around to walk away from the windows his sister was there. "Why did you run her off."

"There is no way that their meeting was a coincident."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't believe in coincident."

His sister sighed before turning away "Be very careful Kyoya. Keep pushing and you will live to regret it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just remember what I said." She walked off leaving him standing alone.

He didn't know what his sister was talking about. You had another agenda and he was afraid for Tamaki. He pulled out his cell phone and called Tamaki. "We need to talk."

**-About what?-**

"Just come to my house." Kyoya hung up and walked to his room prepared to do anything in his power to keep you from hurting Tamaki.

**-Ok.-**

He sat in his living room waiting, when Tamaki walked in he sat and waited trying to decide where he would start.

Tamaki stared at Kyoya waiting for him to speak. "What is this about Kyoya?"

"What do you know of -Name-?"

"She's here for a reason other than school why do you ask?"

"She told you this?"

"Not in so many words."

"I want you to be careful around her Tamaki."

"Why? What is she here for? 

"To find her father."

"You are late on the uptake Kyoya. I know this."

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

"Did she tell you who her father was?"

"No and I didn't ask."

"Don't you wanna know?"

"If she didn't tell me then there is a reason for it." Kyoya stared at him he didn't know what to say usually Tamaki would be whining trying to get him to spill what he knew. "If she wants anybody to know she will tell them." he paused and looked at Kyoya for a moment. "You know don't you?"

"Know what?"

"Who her father is."

Kyoya scoffed "Do you really think she would tell me? She doesn't like people remember?"

Tamaki smiled as Kyoya walked away "They are both in denial." he shook his head and headed home.

Haruhi stared at you without saying anything. "Haruhi?" you said cautiously as you stood. "I know I should have told you earlier...but I didn't know how you would react and…" you stopped as you realized that you were babbling.

"You have go to be kidding me." she finally said and you slumped back down in the chair. This was why you didn't want to tell anybody they wouldn't believe you. You were surprised that Kyoya had.

"I'm not kidding. I'm telling you the truth."

"This is a cruel joke -Name-."

"This isn't a joke! Do you really think that I would do that? Do you think of all the people that would find out I would make this a joke when telling you?"

"Leave me alone -Name-...I don't wanna deal with you right now."

You jerked as if you had been slapped but nodded your head heading for the door. You walked out into the living room to see Ranka sitting on the couch. "Didn't take it well?"

"No...I think its best if I don't come back home after the break…"

"I don't know if that is wise to do."

"Come on Ranka...Do you really think she is going to get over it? You are both going to the party when the party is over you and Haruhi will be leaving and I will be staying its as plain and simple as that."

"Are you still going to tell them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Look at the reaction that I received from Haruhi...and after what I've heard about his grandmother…they are better off not knowing me."

"Go sleep in my room tonight -Name-."

"I can sleep in here it wouldn't be the first time."

"Go." you sighed it was no use in arguing you nodded your head and went to bed.

You stood at the front of the class and waited as your partner finished up the last section of the project. You were glad that it was over because this kid was annoying as hell. You walked to your seat as the teacher stood up "Ok class, your break starts tomorrow when you get back we will go over your grades."

You rushed out of the room as fast as you could after your class ended. Since last week when you disappeared from Kyoya's house you avoided him at all costs not even going anywhere with Haruhi, not that she was really talking to you right now, if the host club was going although he didn't make it an effort to find or talk to you any way and that was just fine with you. You only needed one more day to avoid him before you were off to France. It didn't matter that he would follow because his family was invited. You had things to keep you busy there so it didn't matter that he would be there.

Besides the faster you got back home the faster you could forget about how much you hate your self. You rushed to your locker and cleaned out what was left of your books and then headed to Mr. Souhs office. You walked into the outer office and the receptionist greeted you "May I help you?"

"I need to see Chairman Souh please."

"Sorry but the chairman is booked until after the break."

You bit your lip "I have to see him before the break."

"I'm sor-"

"It's ok Maka. Come on in Ms. Rousseau" he waited until you were seated in front of him before speaking "What is it that couldn't wait until after the break?"

"I won't be coming back."

He sat up straighter it was very slight but you still caught the movement after living with your grandmother "Why not?"

"I need to be at home with my mother. She will be marrying some time soon I'm sure...and I need to be there for her."

"Will I be meeting your mother at this function?"

"I'm sure you will."

"If you are sure…"

"I am...I just wanted to let you know."

"Well thank you for letting me know...I will see you later on this week then?" you stood as he did.

"Yes. I will be leaving tomorrow though. Thank you Chairman Souh."

"You are welcome -Name-."

Bowing you walked out of his office and back into the hallway. You had loose ends to tie up and less time to do it than you had thought. You were making a mental list of all the things you needed to do when somebody grabbed you from behind. You didn't think you just reacted dropping everything in your arms then grabbing and flipping them over your head to land hard on the concrete floor. When you got a good look at them you cursed "Damn it Lafon...What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice flip -Name-" he said grinning up at you. You scowled at him and bent to pick up your dropped belongings before turning your back on him and walking away "Hey! Can't a man get a hand up?"

Turning slightly while still walking you called over your shoulder "Not when said man is an ass." you turned back forward as his laugh filled the hallway. You heard him get up and start rushing towards you.

"Hey you gonna treat me like that after I came all this way to see you?"

"Yes, I am since somebody doesn't have the decency to reply to a text message or answer a phone call."

"Hey...I did text you!"

You turned quickly making him grab your arms to keep from hitting you "Once Élysée...you texted me ONCE and I had to rush off to class because you have horrible timing!" just as abruptly as you stopped you turned back and started walking again making him grab for the wall to keep from falling flat on his face.

"Oh come on babe!" You ignored him as you sailed out of the school him hot on your heels. "Don't be mad at me...I got busy…"

"Oh I know what kind of busy you got Lafon and it wasn't the sweet innocent kind either." you turned to see that he had stopped and had a silly little grin on his face. You bit the inside of your cheek to keep the scowl on your face he looked so adorable like that. Élysée Lafon was your best friend he helped you get used to being without Haruhi. If was only because of him that you were able to accept the life you had to live in Paris.

"It was great found some one with the biggest…"

"I don't need to know about your conquests…"

"Come on! Don't you wanna hear about the latest?"

"No. My perfectly virgin ears need to stay virgin."

"Virgin ears my ass. Your ears are about as virgin as my ass is."

"Your ass is not virgin."

He gave you a grin and winked at you "I know."

You finally gave in and laughed at him "I've missed you Élysée"

He hugged you arms full and all and sighed "I've missed you too -Name-."

Unbeknownst to you there was somebody watching and the pen they held snapped in two as their fist closed around it. "Don't look into it too much Kyoya."

Kyoya looked over at his brother Akito "I don't know what you are talking about."

Akito looked pointedly at his hand "I'm sure you don't...but then I'm not the one that has ink all over my hand." Akito shook his head and walked around to the waiting car. "Come on you and dad are leaving tomorrow you have to get ready."

"I believe she told us not to come."

"No she told you not to come because you pissed her off. Besides she didn't mean it and dad already told her grandmother that you and him were going to be leaving tomorrow to get there. So lets go."

Kyoya walked to the car and got in he wasn't happy to be going to this function anymore.

2 Hours later you were packed and getting ready to go when your Uncle Ranka walked in "I thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow."

"I wasn't supposed to but grandmother sent the jet early so I have to leave tonight."

"We were all supposed to leave together."

"I know you are still coming but apparently something came up and I have to get back soon to help take care of it. I'm sorry Uncle Ranka I really am I did want to leave with you and Haruhi."

"Are you going to tell her bye?"

You stopped what you were doing and looked at him "She hates me...do you really think that she wants to see me at all right now? I'm hoping by the time the party is over she will forgive me."

"If she doesn't?"

"I will have lost the only person that truly understood me. I will lose a part of my self I guess."

"You ready to hit the strip -Name-?"

You turned to look at Élysée "Yes...Help me with my bags."

Haruhi glared out the window as the plane landed you had left without saying goodbye even though she was going to see you soon she was pissed at you. Couldn't blame you though she had been a bitch when you told her your secret.

Haruhi followed her father off the plane in into the private air strip parking lot where a limo waited for her arrival. She frowned was she not gonna see you at all? The driver opened the door and she got in behind her father. "Oh my God! Haruhi my sweet little girl have you ever seen a limo like this?"

Haurhi didn't answer even though he was being annoying already. "If you embarrass -Name- and her family I will kill you." Ranka gave Haruhi a hurt look but she ignored it. She knew how psycho her father was. She watched the scenery pass by through the windows but didn't see anything her mind was elsewhere. She was worried about how you would react to her.

She felt bad the whole trip she had treated you poorly and if that was the reaction you would have gotten telling your father and brother about you then she would have kept it a secret too. When she saw gates coming up she sat up straighter the house that she was pulling up to was huge and amazing. When the door opened she stepped out and right into her Aunt's arms "Oh Haruhi! I've missed you sooooooo much!"

She hugged her aunt back. "I've missed you too."

"Matthias take Haruhi and her father's bags up to their rooms. Be sure they are in the rose room and the gold room." Matthias nodded and quietly disappeared. "So tell me how have you been." Haruhi just shook her head as she followed her aunt into the room that was closest to the entrance. She would never change.

"Nothing just school how have you been Aunt Anneliese?"

"Just fine my dear." she patted the couch next to her and Haruhi sat next to her. "Now there are a few things that we need to discuss." Haruhi groaned and her aunt laughed "It isn't all that bad. I know that you don't know french so if you aren't with me or -Name- and you have a question Matthias will be around to help you."

"Ok...Where is -Name-?"

"She should be around here somewhere…" the group looked to the door as the heard a loud crash. They watched as it flew open and you stomped in and over to your mother.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" you stood fuming as your mother's fiance Narcisse rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry love...she overheard me talking to the cook about the meal tonight…"

"I am not and will not be sitting next to him."

Realization dawned on your mother's face she knew what you were talking about now. "You have a duty -Name-."

"Fuck the duty if I have to deal with him." you pointed at the door and said "him" walked through it.

"I completely agree."

Haruhi stared at Kyoya "I didn't know you were coming Kyoya."

He looked over to Haruhi "Oh hello Haruhi. Yes, My father and brothers are here as well."

You mother gave you the look that said you were out of line and you looked away ashamed you had always done your duty no matter who it was and what they were doing to you and you had to deal with some sleaze bags at other functions. You twisted your face into a sour look at your mother before pasting the sweetest smile you could on your face and turned to Kyoya. "I would be pleased if you would escort me to dinner tonight." you finished through gritted teeth as he gave you a smirk that said he won.

"I will think about it" without another word he spun on his heel and walked back out the door.

Glaring at your mother you grabbed Haruhi and pulled her out of the room and down a few halls thoroughly confusing her and into the gardens that was outside the balcony doors to your room. when you had decided you had gone far enough into the garden you released her and collapsed onto the bench you had stopped near. "-Name- are you ok? You want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what Haruhi? How much I want to punch that self righteous prick in his face? Sure if it will make you feel better."

"I'm sorry -Name-"

You looked at her "For what?"

"Acting like I did about what you told me."

"Oh...It's fine I understand I would have freaked too."

Haruhi was stunned she didn't think she would have been that forgiving but she nodded anyway, "What is going on with you and Kyoya?"

"I hate him."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"No...he had the gall to ask my mother if he could escort me to dinner like we are dating and he needs permission."

"Why did he do that?"

"I don't know he hates me anyway...hell its probably to be an ass and torture me the whole time that were here. By the way Tamaki should be here soon."

"He's coming too?"

"Yes...didn't your father tell you anything?"

"Nope."

You rolled your eyes "If you ever can't find me ask Matthias he usually knows where I am even if mom doesn't not much gets past him."

As if by magic he appeared "Mistress."

You sighed "What does my grandmother want now?"

"I'm not sure this time. I wasn't able to squeeze it out of Master Narcisse"

"Traitorous bastard. Ok I'm coming. Come on Haruhi might as well meet her now."

Haruhi nodded but looked anxious. She followed you through the house and into your grandmother's parlor room. When you reached the door to her parlor room you stopped to take a breath your grandmother was very formal and you needed to be on your p's and q's. You knocked on the door and waited for her to allow you entrance. "Enter."

Smiling you stepped into the room and froze Tamaki and his father were there as well as Kyoya and his father. You kept the smile but your heart raced this couldn't be good. You curtsied and bowed to them "Good afternoon grandmother, Mr. Souh, Tamaki, Mr. Ootori, and Kyoya." They all greeted you back "Grandmother I would like for you to meet Haruhi. Haruhi this is my grandmother."

"Come here child." Haruhi walked slowly over to her with you following behind "You are this Haruhi I've heard so much about."

"Yes ma'am."

"I want to thank you for keeping her safe she is very reckless."

"Grandmother!" you hissed at her she of course ignored you.

"-Name- come sit with us we have something to discuss." you sat next to her and Haruhi sat next to you and you settled in it was probably going to be a long conversation. "So I hear that this young man asked your mother if he could escort you to dinner tonight and at the party that I am hosting."

You stood ignoring the warning look your grandmother had on her face. "Hold on I have a date for that party. I asked them before I even left for Japan."

"Well you now have a new date. Besides I'm sure Élysée will understand." you sat down and nodded gritting your teeth you knew that he was here to piss you off not to attend this party.

You sat there for the next hour while they talked even Haruhi was in on the conversation but you were too pissed off to engage in conversation. "-Name-"

You jerked to look at your grandmother "Yes?"

"You are to show Kyoya around France while he is here."

"Can he join Haruhi and me then? I promised Haruhi that I would show her around France since she has never been here." You gave her a pleading look and you saw her relax slightly.

"Yes and Tamaki can join you as well if he would like."

You jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for letting me drag her with me and suggesting that Tamaki come along. I need a couple of buffers I wouldn't want you to have to explain to his father that I killed him." You whispered to her and felt her stiffen to keep from laughing. Then aloud said "When would you like to go Haruhi?"

"Can we go later this week?"

You smiled at her "Of course we can the party isn't until the end of the week we have plenty of time for you to rest and explore the house and grounds."

"Great."

You bowed and curtsied again "If you are done with me grandmother."

"Yes, yes you children get out of here I have to talk to the adults." you grabbed Haruhi and disappeared before she could stop you.

She watched as you and the boys disappeared before turning to her guests "She isn't very fond of your son Ootori."

"Not what I heard from the cook at my house in Jamaica." Said Yuzuru Souh.

"What did you hear?" They said in unison.

Yuzuru leaned forward "Apparently they were inseparable. Although she said it was him seeking her out but she sure didn't push him away from her either."

Ootori looked at her "Maybe we didn't need this after all."

She stared at him blankly "You sir do not know -Name- she will push back until she can't push no more and still keep pushing...my granddaughter is stubborn like her father."

"Who is her father?" Yuzuru said leaning back into his chair.

"That is not for me to say Yuzuru I believe either her or her mother should answer that for anybody that wishes to know."

"Does she know that you want her and Kyoya together?"

"No. I want her to choose him on her own while I will make her if I have to I would like to give her the chance to choose."

"What about this Élysée person?"

"There is no need to worry about him they are only friends."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes...wait until you meet him you will get that thought out of your head."

You searched through your closet looking for the oldest outfit you had that was still presentable when your mother walked in "What are you doing dear?"

"Looking for something to wear tonight."

"Oh well you can stop your grandmother sent something for you to wear."

You poked your head out of the closest to see her holding something out towards you. Giving her a look that said you probably wouldn't like it you walked over and took it from her. You hung it on the door to your closet and started to unzip it. The dress that was in the bag was black and strapless and barely reached your knees. You turned to your mother slowly "I am not wearing this."

"This is a formal dinner with guests an-"

"Guests my ass Kyoya Ootori is not a guest he is a pain in my ass that won't go away."

"-Name-!"

"What Mother?" you said giving her a blank stare.

"They are guests and they aren't the only ones coming."

"Oh you mean the two men that have absolutely no idea that I even exist? Well don't worry mom I won't tell them that they are my family. Not after the reaction that I got from Haruhi."

"First off, that isn't fair we've talked about that...and second no there are more people coming than just the Ootori's and the Souh's."

You snatched the bag from her and walked into the connecting bathroom to put the dress on. "Are you happy? I'm wearing it."

"I'm only trying to help you -Name-"

"I don't need help mom. What I need is to be left alone. He is only here to get on my nerves. He made it perfectly clear that he didn't want me near him or his family." You turned away from her to fix your hair and apply some makeup. She looked at you with a confused look what had happened while you were in Japan? "I'm ready."

"Ok dear." You followed her down to the dining room and over to the table he was already there with that annoying smirk on his face.

You sat in the seat next to him while Haruhi and Tamaki sat across from you. 'Atleast I don't have to suffer alone.' you thought looking at the miserable faces Tamaki and Haruhi had.


End file.
